paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Zuma
This is a Story made by 'TylerLovesJen '''Next Story: Pups Save Chase ' 'Previous Story Pups Save Tyler ' Story: So One Day Ryder is on a misson Without the Pups And they Want Food And Tyler A Evil Clone Gives Them Food none Of the other pups Want it but Zuma And Zuma Eats it Will They Find A Cure For Tyler And Zuma or not???? Part 1 : The Poison Ryder: Ok pups im Going Now bye see you in a Few Days. Chase:: Bye Ryder Zuma: Bye Ryder Marshall: Bye Ryder Zuma: Aw Dudes My Tummy wants Food (lays Down in Hunger) Chase: Hmm im going to see if Ryder left any Food for us Marshall: Don't Worry Im Sure he did Chase: Bad News Zuma he Dint Zuma: Oh No Tyler Sees him Tyler: here Zuma gives him dog food Zuma: um ok Chase: Zuma No dont eat it you never eat food Tyler he's Zuma :Dudes i dont Feel so Good Tyler Ah you better Find the Cure (he goes) Chase: Zuma Dont Worry we will find the Cure Zuma: Thx Chase He lays Down Chase: Come on Marshall Marshall: Don't Worry we will be back Soon '''Part 2 the Doctor Chase Hello anyone here Doctor yes i am Chase Jumps In Marshall's Paws Doctor Im sorry i dint mean to scared ya Chase you dint i was looking For Rats on the floor Doctor oh ok so what can i help you with Marshall we need to find a Cure For out Pup pal named Zuma Doctor Zuma i have not heard that name in a long time Chase you know him Doctor yes i used to be his teacher Chase we have to find him a Cure Tyler Gave him some bad food Doctor well Sorry i cant help you there but maybe someone Can if you go to the woods There might be someone who can help Chase Ok thanks Lets Go Back at the Lookout Zuma zzz Tyler Bites his ear Zuma Ow!!! Tyler you will be a vampie in a hour Zuma What no Tyler if Chase and Marshall dont make it back here in time Zuma Plz Hurry guys Part 3 The Woods Chase I hope we find Zuma a Cure And Fast. Marshall Me Too i dont like the woods Chase: Scaredy Cat Marshall Im not a Scaredy Cat im a Scaredy pup Tyler Well well well What do we have here Chase Tyler!! What did you do to Zuma? Tyler Oh hes fine For now you better hurry and find the cure or else Chase Glows What did you do to him Tyler He will be a vimpie in a hour bye Pups Marshall No come on Chase we have to find the Cure and Fast Back at the Lookout Zuma Frags Come out of his mouth no guys hurry! Ryder Zuma Runs to him are you ok? Zuma No Tyler did Something to me Ryder Tyler? Zuma Its not the Same Tyler Ryder Oh ok Wheres Chase And Marshall? Zuma They are out geting me the Cure (zzz) Ryder Zuma! Thnking Guys Hurry back Part 4 The Cure Chase We have to hurry Marshall Marshall Right They find it Chase Lets go back to Zuma hurry Marshall Ok they get back Zuma Hi Chase Chase here they give him the Cure Zuma Just in Time Tyler No You bad pup Chase Chase Your a bad Cat Tyler!! Tyler Flys away The End to Find out if they will get Tyler back to himself keep on reading next up Pups Save Chase Category:TylerLovesJen Category:RockytheEco-pup Category:Pups Save Zuma Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:TylerLovesJen/RockytheEco-pup collab